Abend
Zur Bezeichnung des Abends kannten die germanischen Sprachen eine Reihe von Benennungen, die den übrigen indogermanischen Idiomen sämtlich fremd sind. Beschreibung Lediglich aus dem Gotischen stammt z.B. das: * andanahti (n.) = eigentl. 'Vornacht, die Zeit gegen die Nacht hin' und * sagqs (m.) = eigentl. 'Sonnenuntergang, das Sinken der Sonne', zu sigqan = 'sinken'. Das Nord- und Westgermanische kennt dagegen zwei Namenreihen: * einerseits das ahd. áband, as. ábhand, afries. éwend, ae. ǣfen, ǣfnung und æftentíd, anord. aptann m., verschiedene Bildungen von derselben altertümlichen Wurzel; * andererseits das anord. kweld n. = 'Abend', ae. cwyl(d)tíd, cwyl(d)seten f., lat. conticinium - 'Abendzeit', dazu ahd. chwiltiwerch = 'Abendarbeit' Althochdeutscher Sprachschatz (Internet Archive). 6 Teile. Eberhard Gottlieb Graff. Berlin, 1834-42. Bd. IV, S. 654, identisch mit ae. cwyld, cwild m. f. n. - 'Vernichtung, Plage, Tod', zu ae. cwelan - 'sterben', cwellan - 'töten', ahd. queljan, anord. kvelja - 'quälen', also Grundbedeutung 'Tod des Tages'. Im Altnordischen ist kveld das gewöhnliche, volkstümliche, prosaische Wort, aptann ist poetisch, also wohl das altertümlichere. Die Stelle in der Snorra-Edda (35) "...Einn aptan at kveldi" zeigt zugleich, dass die Bedeutung der beiden Wörter sich nicht vollkommen deckte, auch wenn sie in der Regel synonym gebraucht wurden: * aptann war der Nachmittag von 3 Uhr bis zum Tagesende (daher miðr-aptann = 'Mittabend' = 6 Uhr), * kveld war die Zeit der Abenddämmerung. Germanische Zeitrechnung Die Germanische Zeitrechnung, die nach Nächten zählte, ließ ursprünglich den Tag mit dem Abend beginnen, zog also Abend und Nacht zum folgenden Tage; daher: * ae. Frígdæg - 'Freitag', aber ae. Frígeǣfen - 'Donnerstag abend'; * ae. Sunnandæg - 'Sonntag', aber ae. Sunnanǣfen - 'der Vorabend des Sonntag, Samstag abend', Sunnanniht - 'die Nacht von Samstag auf Sonntag' * ebenso ahd. Sunnúntag - 'Sonntag', aber ahd. Sunnúnáhand - lat. 'vesper sabbati' ('Sonnabend, Samstag'). Mittelalterliche Rechnungsweise Die alte Rechnungsweise ging allmählich verloren, und so bezeichnete das ae. ǣfentíd im 9. Jh. dann auch den Abend desselben Tages. Ein Beispiel dafür ist die Übersetzung der Dialoge Papst Gregors des Großen von Bischof Werferth von Worcester ins Altenglische (Werferth Dial. Gregors c. 10): "me afeoll seo æfentid þæs dæges ... ; ac þa hwcæþre oðrum dæge" usw.; vgl. auch ebd. S. 75, 2 "þa se dæg æfnode". Bischofs Wærferth Von Worcester Übersetzung Der Dialoge Gregors Des Grossen Über Das Leben und Die Wunderthaten Italienischer Väter und Über Die Unsterblichkeit Der Seelen (Google Books). Pope Gregory I, Saint Benedict (Abbot of Monte Cassino.), Werferth (Bp. of Worcester), Ed. Hans Hecht, Henry Johnson, Julius Zupitza. G.H. Wigand, 1907 Doch blieb die alte Bezeichnungsweise bei Festtagen das ganze Mittelalter hindurch in Gebrauch; so heißt es an der eben erwähnten Stelle in den altenglischen Dialogen Papst Gregors des Großen (Greg. ed. Hecht S. 83, 32): "he wæs forðfæred on Sæternesdæg þam halgan and þy easterlican æfenne" nach anderer Lesart "on Sæternesdæge on þam halgan Easteræfenne." Einige Reste dieser Ausdrucksweise haben sich bis heute erhalten. Z.B. im nhd. Weihnachts- oder Christabend, ne. Christmas Eve, nschott. Halloween, ndän. juleaften, nschwed. julafton u.a. Im Mittelalter wurde auch der ganze Tag vor einem Fest vielfach als der 'Abend' des Festes bezeichnet; daher nhd. Sonnabend. Verwandte Themen Quellen * Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde, 4 Bände (1. Aufl.). Johannes Hoops. K. J. Trübner, Straßburg 1911-1919. Bd. I, S. 3 f. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Jahreskreis